


Sending Postcards From A Plane Crash (Wish You Were Here)

by ifoundthehiddenswimmingpool



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Harry not even by name, Liam Louis and Harry are all mentioned briefly, Sad Niall, sad reaction fic to zayn leaving, slight mentions of alcohol abuse?? and not eating??, very sad niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifoundthehiddenswimmingpool/pseuds/ifoundthehiddenswimmingpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3/26/15<br/>Sorry I couldn’t eat much today, Zayn. I had a lump in my throat all day that wouldn’t let me swallow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sending Postcards From A Plane Crash (Wish You Were Here)

**Author's Note:**

> Title blatantly stolen from Fall Out Boy. This is really just a short reaction fic that I couldn't get out of my head until I typed it out.

3/26/15  
Sorry I couldn’t eat much today, Zayn. I had a lump in my throat all day that wouldn’t let me swallow. At least I managed some liquor at the end of the night. My edges feel blurry. I feel like I could float away and without you here I want to. I love you.

3/29/15  
Sorry I didn’t drink any water today. I just didn’t want to. I have no excuses. Just the bottom of another bottle that I found. I wish you were here, that I could touch you, instead of all this smooth sharp smooth glass. I think I broke one around here somewhere. Sorry about that too. Hope you’re doing well. We’re a wreck without you. We haven’t had our nightly group hugs on stage. We gave up on You & I. I’m sorry. I love you.

4/4/15  
Sorry I haven’t slept in days. I tried at first but the nightmares came too often, too easily. The boys are trying to hold me up, hold each other up, but it’s tough. We fly back to London tonight. Flights aren’t as fun without you there. None of this is. It’s started to feel like work. I’m sorry it got like this for you. Sorry we didn’t fight harder for you. I love you.

5/1/15  
Sorry I haven’t written in a month. Sorry I haven’t answered your calls or texts. I think most of this time I’ve been too fucked to move my arm those two feet. It seemed too big a gap. You feel like you’re a world away. We start rehearsals again tomorrow. We never really learned how to be four instead of five. Never thought we’d need to. Now we do. I miss you. 

5/3/15  
Sorry I never got that tattoo you always wanted me to, the screws. Maybe it’s my fault we all fell apart. I didn’t get anything to hold us all together like you lot did. Rehearsals aren’t going well. We all keep fighting. Lou and Li are at it like they were in the beginning. But now they know where to poke to hurt the most. We cut Don’t Forget Where You Belong from the set. I wrote it for all of you. Maybe someday we’ll be able to play it again, but not now. I miss you.

5/17/15  
Sorry I haven’t been round to hang out like the rest of the lads. If I had you in my arms again I might not let you go. I finally got that tattoo. Got my screws. Now I touch them when I need a drink. It helps some, you know? I just miss my brother, miss having you around. I hope you’re doing better than I am. I love you.

6/8/15  
Sorry I can’t keep writing like this. This will be the last one. We’re off to Austria later today. I miss when you were apart of we. After Europe it’s straight to America. Nothing feels right anymore. We stopped fighting a few days ago. I also think we stopped caring. I guess we’ll just wait and see how this goes. I guess I hope I’ll see you in London in a couple months. Until then, all my love forever,  
Niall


End file.
